Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of diarrhea caused by pathogenic E. coli infection. More specifically, this invention relates to methods for the neutralization of shiga-like toxins (SLT) associated with enteric E. coli infection which methods inhibit progression of this infection into hemolytic uremic syndrome (HUS).